Por siempre Star
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: Robin sin querer hiere los sentimientos de Star, Star decide olvidarlo, llegan dos personas del pasado de Robin, Slade ataca, Star huye para ser entrenada, estos enrredos y mas aqui, es un Star X Rob, ChB X Rae, Cy X Bee y más Chapter Two up!
1. Cuando llora una estrella

**Una pequeña historia de los Teen Titanes**

**Aclaraciones:**

**" " Conversacion**

**_Negrita Cursiva _Pensamientos**

_Cursiva_** Recuerdos**

**( ) Yo de metiche**

**

* * *

**

**POR SIEMPRE STAR**

**Capitulo I**

**Cuando llora una Estrella**

**TORRE T**

**Cocina de los Titanes**

Eran las 8 y media de la noche y despues de un dia de arduo trabajo para los titanes era la hora de cenar pero en la cocina solo estaban los titanes varones y para variar discutiendo

**"Les he dicho que no!!"**

**"Porfavor viejo a quien quieres engañar!!"**

**"Cy tiene razon se te nota en la cara Robin"**

**"Por ultima ves les digo : No me gusta Starfire!!!"** Grito Robin -**"Como me puede gustar una chica tan anormal como ella!!" -** Seguia gritando sin darse cuenta que era observado desde la puerta de la cocina por dos personitas - **"Siempre se la pasa haciendo sus platos asquerosos y de tan buen humor que termina exasperando a todos" - _Por que digo esta clase de cosas si no las siento_ - "Yo debo de estar con alguien como Batgirl con ella si que me complementaba, ella si es una chica normal " - **Una ves que termino de hablar levanto la vista y pudo ver a sus dos amigas titanes paradas frente a El justo en la entrada de la cocina -**"Star"**

**"Fire"- **Completaron Cybor y Chico Bestia quienes voltearon inmediatamente, pues estaban de espaldas a la puerta

La bella tamaraneana salio corriendo de aquel lugar con sus pupilas llenas de lagrimas

**_Pero que diablos hice -_ "Ire a hablar con ella" -** dijo Robin quien se disponia a salir corriendo

**"No, tu no iras" - **dijo Raven quien utilizando sus poderes detuvo a Robin haciendolo levitar -** "Y la proxima ves que quieras hablar tonterias haslo en un circo y no aqui" - **Grito Raven dejando caer a Robin y luego retirandose a ver a su amiga

**"Ella tiene razon viejo se te paso la mano" - **Dijo Chico Bestia

**"Sabes Bestita con comentarios como ese no eres de gran ayuda" -** Dijo Cybor mirando a Robin tirado en el piso - **_Aunque el corazon de ella debe de ser el que mas ha caido -_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Habitacion de Starfire**

Se encontraba la joven temaraneana destrozada, llorando a mares tumbada en su cama abrazando a su fiel Sedita y el cielo parecia entender su dolor pues tambien lloraba con una furia implacable, lloraba acompañando a su dulce y hermosa estrella.

_"Por ultima ves les digo : No me gusta Starfire!!!" "Como me puede gustar una chica tan anormal como ella!!" "Siempre se la pasa haciendo sus platos asquerosos y de tan buen humor que termina exasperando a todos" "Yo debo de estar con alguien como Batgirl con ella si que me complementaba, ella si es una chica normal "_

Depronto los recuerdos de lo que dijo Robin le resonaban en la cabeza una y otra ves haciendo que la dulce pelirroja se desesperara. Escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitacion pero no le importo nada.

**"Star habre soy yo Raven" -** Y como por arte de magia se levanto dejo a Sedita en una camita especial para ella, abrio la puerta, dejo entrar a su amiga y se lanzo en los brazos de esta

**"Por que amiga Raven!!, dime Porque??" -** Lloraba desesperadamente la tamaraneana jalando la capa de su amiga

**"No es tu culpa Star, no se por que Robin dijo esas cosas si el te quiere mucho" - **

**"Eso no es cierto amiga Raven, no lo oiste dice que yo no soy una chica y una tal Bata no se que si lo es y que no le gusto que soy rara y mi comida es asquerosa" - **lloraba Starfire

**"Tranquila Star, lomejor que puedes hacer es dormir,ya mañana veras que todo sera igual" - _Porque dijiste eso Robin_**_ - _Pensaba Raven mientras arropaba a Star en su cama

**"Gracias amiga Raven" _Pero me temo que ya nada sera como antes - _**Y un fuerte relampago hizo acto de presencia en el cielo.

La chica oscura salio de la habitacion decidida a encarar a su lider

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Habitacion de Robin**

Vemos a un Robin solo, sentado al pie de su cama sin su antifaz dejando ver sus lindisimos ojos color azul cielo nublados por las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir y a la ves luchando con su subconsiente **(Yo diria mas bien inconsiente..mira que hacerle eso a Star)**

**"Por que demonios dije todas esas cosas de Star" - _Porque querias ocultar lo que realmente sientes - _"Pero yo no queria lastimarla, soy un idiota" - **Se decia asi mismo cerrando sus puños con fuerza mientras dos lagrimas resbalaban su mejilla -**_ A lo hecho, pecho, asi que ahora solo tienes que afrontarlo, lo mejor es que ledigas lo que realmente sientes - _"No voy a poder, no despues de que me eschucho decir todas esas cosas" - _Tu la amas asi que ella te sabra entender - _" Entender, entender que???, que por miedo a las burlas dije esas idioteses, no soy mas que un estupido cobarde"-**

En esos instantes tocaron su puerta, rapidamente se limpio las lagrimas y se coloco su antifaz, el antifaz que cubre sus emociones, su dolor. Abrio la puerta y sin previo aviso fue empujado por Raven hacia adentro y luego estando ambos adentro cerro la puerta con fuerza.

**"Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa ???" - **Pregunto Raven

**"..." - **Silencio por parte de Robin

**"Bien lo voy a preguntar solo una ves mas: Que demonios te sucede?!!!" - **Dijo Raven apunto de perder la paciencia y haciendo explotar un vaso que estaba en la mesa de noche de Robin

**"Tengo miedo Raven" - **Fue la simple respuesta de Robin

**"Miedo de que??" - **

**"Miedo de demostrar mis sentimientos, miedo de involucrarme con Star, miedo a que le lleguen a hacer daño, tengo muchos miedos Raven " _- Maldito cobarde -_**

**"Y eso te da derecho a lastimarla de esa forma" -**

**"Yo no queria que las cosas llegaran asta este extremo" -**

**"Pero llegaron Robin y nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no hubieras dejado que Star se alimente de falsas ilusiones" -**

**"Eso tambien lo se, pero entiendeme no lo puedo evitar, la amo Raven y mi amor por ella es muy puro entiendes y lo que paso hoy me duele mas a mi que a ella" - **Dijo Robin caminado de un lado hacia el otro

**"Solo espero que despues no te arrepientas" _En parte te comprendo sabes yo tambien tengo miedo - _**penso Raven y la imagen de cierto chico verde se le vino a la mente - **"Creo que lo mejor es descansar, ya mañana se vera" - **

**"Si" _Ojala todo esto solo fuera una pesadilla - _**Dicho esto acompaño a Raven a la puerta

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**CIUDAD JUMP**

**Estacion de trenes**

Una chica pelirroja y un chico rubio, salian de la estacion cada uno con dos maletas

**"Por fin llegamos, con que esta es la famosa Ciudad Jump, no esta nada mal" -**

**"A mi en cambio me parece de lo mas corriente - **Decia la chica

**"Es que a ti Barbie nunca te ha gustado viajar"-**

**"En cambio a ti Ter te encanta"-**

**"No lo niego...y bien sabes exactamente a donde vamos???"-**

**"No lo se, EL solo me dijo que vinieramos aca"-**

**"Bueno no creo que sea tan dificil encontrar a un chico murcielago"-**

**"No, no lo creo, pero vayamos aun hotel, mañana habra tiempo Ter"-**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**TORRE T**

**Azotea de la Torre**

Cierta tamaraneana cansada de llorar se dedicaba a contemplar las estrellas pues la lluvia ya habia cesado, depronto tomo una firme decision

**"Te voy a olvidar Robin asi sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida"**

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

RINCON DE LAMS**

QUE TAL?

ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS


	2. Visitas Inesperadas

**Aclaraciones:**

**" " Conversacion**

**_Negrita Cursiva _Pensamientos**

_Cursiva_** Recuerdos**

**( ) Yo de metiche**

**

* * *

**

**POR SIEMPRE STAR**

**Capitulo I**

**Visitas Inesperadas**

**TORRE T**

**Cocina de los Titanes**

Eran las 9 de la mañana y los titanes esperaban a la unica integrante que faltaba, la hermosa tamaraneana.

**"No aguanto mas, voy por ella"- **Dijo Robin quien se levanto bruscamente de la mesa

**"Yo creo que ha de ser tu conciencia" - **

**"Ya para quieres Raven, toda la mañana has estado en ese plan" -**

**"Tengo mis razones"- _Lastimaste a mi amiga_**

**"Ya paren Ustedes dos, Star ya debe estar por bajar"-**

**"Cy, tiene razon" -**

Ni bien termino de decir eso, hizo su aparicion en la cocina la hermosa tamaraneana vestida con un conjunto igual a los de siempre solo que esta ves en un color verde que resaltaba a la perfeccion sus ojos.

**"Wow! Star, que bonita tu ropa nunca te la habia visto" -**

**"Sera por que nunca la habia usado" -**

**"Por que siempre eres asi conmigo Raven"-**

**"Gracias por la observacion amigo Bestia" - **Dijo Star tomando asiento como siempre al lado de Robin, quien aun seguia en trance por haber visto a aquel angel tamaraneano

**"Star, yo...queria..hablar contigo" - _Maldito Cobarde -_**

**"Claro Robin, dime" - **Esta respuesta sorprendio a todos los habitantes de la casa quienes pensaban que Star estaba enojada con el

**"Pues veras...preferiria que fuera en privado" -**

**"Claro, pero sera luego de desayunar muero de hambre" - **Y empezo a comer con mucha tranquilidad

**"Starfirecita te sientes bien?" - **

**"De maravilla amigo Cybor, por que la pregunta?" - **

**"No, por nada" - **

Asi transcurrio el desayuno en relativa calma, nadie abria la boca a ecxepcion de chico bestia quien no podia dejar de decir sus bromas, claro que siempre era callado por una furica Raven. Todos los titanes se fueron a realizar sus labores menos Starfire y Robin quienes se quedaron en la cocina para realizar la platica que tenian pendiente.

**"Y bien Robin que me querias decir?" - **Dijo Star de una manera muy fria para el gusto de Robin

**"Pues...yo...este...yo" - _Cobarde_**

**"Si te la vas a pasar asi toda la mañana mejor hablamos cuando sepas que decir" - **Dijo Starfire dandose la vuelta para salir pero fue sujetada por una mano

**"No Star espera, yo te queria hablar...sobre lo de ayer, te queria pedir discupas no debi de decir todas esas cosas" - **

**"Ah..eso era, mira Robin no me importa lo que pienses de mi, mientras no interfiera en nuestra mision de heroes, lo demas no importa" - **Palabras muy maduras pronunciadas por la joven princesa

**"Si importa Star, yo fui un idiota y heri tus sentimientos y eso es algo que no me puedo ´perdonar" -**

**"Mira Robin, si antes tenia sentimientos hacia ti despreocupate pues ahora los unicos sentimientos que tengo para ti son de respeto como lider de los titanes, y si eso era todo, me disculparas pero tengo cosas que hacer" - **Y salio de la cocina dejando a un estupefacto Robin por las respuestas dadas, definitivamente no se las esperaba.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**Habitacion de Raven**

La joven hechicera se encontraba meditando sentada en su cama, pero no podia lograr total concentracion, le preocupaba Starfire, la actitud de hoy no era nada normal en la dulce chica de Tamaran, toda la mañana se la habia pasado entrenando sin descanso y ademas recordaba la pequeña conversacion que tuvieron despues de que saliera de la cocina.

_Starfire espera - decia Raven levitando para alcanzar a su amiga que caminaba rapidamente por el pasillo de la Torre T_

_Que sucede Raven? - Volteando a encarar a Raven_

_Pues queria saber como te encontrabas? - _

_Te refieres a lo de ayer verdad???, tan debil me creen?? - En sus ojos se podia leer claramente resentimiento_

_No es debilidad _Star_, es sencibilidad..tu eres la mas sencible del grupo -_

_Pues ya no, no mas, quiero que entiendas Raven y se lo digas a todos la debil de Starfire ya no existe entiendes -_

_Esta bien, tratare de hacerme a la idea, pero no es de eso que queria hablarte...lo que yo queria saber es sobre tus poderes, me preocupa eso -_

_Pues no puedo volar, pero mis rayos y mi fuerza estan intactos y con un poco de entrenamiento me bastara, asi que me voy a entrenar, nos vemos - Se fue dejando ahi a Raven_

Desde que se fue se metio a la sala de entrenamiento y no salia hasta ahora. En realidad lo que le habia dicho Starfire en lugar de dejarla mas tranquila, la inquietaba mas y no solo por el hecho de que si habia un ataque no iba a poder pelear bien si no por eso de _"mis rayos y mi fuerza estan intactos", _porque eso queria decir que Starfire no se encontraba feliz como siempre.

De pronto los pensamientos de la hechizera se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitacion. Bajo de la cama y abrio la puerta, ahi encontro al chico verde que habia robado su corazon.

**"Que sucede Chico bestia?-**

**"Este...Raven..este podria hablar contigo"-**

**"Tecnicamente ya estamos hablando Chico Bestia"-**

**"Yo me referia en un lugar mas privado"- **Dijo nerviosamente el chico verde

Inmediatamente la chica gotica se hizo a un lado para que el entrara a su habitacion, ademas para ocultar el sonrrojo de sus mejillas.

**"Este..quieres que pase?"-** preguntaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

**"No que va!..quiero que salgas..pasa de una ves!"- **y lo jalo adentro de su habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si

**"Es que yo..pense que tu...no querias que nadie entrara a tu habitacion"-**

**"Tu ya habias entrado no es asi???..aquella ves en que Cybor y tu entraron a mi mente"-**

**"Si claro, es solo que ahora tu estas aqui y pues.."- **

**"Creo que no has venido hablar de eso...entonces de que querias hablar?"**

**"Bueno..yo te queria decir que me preocupa Starfire...tienes idea de que le suceda, ella nunca habia entrenado tanto?"-**

**"Aun continua?"-**

**"Si, y ahora Robin tambien esta encerrado en su habitacion"-**

**"A mi tambien me preocupa"-**

**"Raven, tu crees que las cosas se arreglen?"-**

**"No lo se chico Bestia, pero tratare de que asi sea"-**

**"Gracias Raven, eres una chica genial"- **y derrepente abrazo a Raven, deposito un beso en su mejilla y como alma que lleva el diablo salio corriendo de la habitacion, dejando a una sonrrojada Raven y con unas palabras en su cabeza _"Eres una chica genial"._

Despues de sacudir su cabeza y despejar su mente salio de la habitacion dispuesta a arreglar las cosas no se iba a permitir defraudar a aquel chico verde, no señor.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**HOTEL RIVIERA**

**Habitacion 302**

Un chico rubio, acababa de salir de la ducha tenia el cabello mojado y una bata de baño, su ropa estaba tendida encima de la cama, esta consistia en una conjunto totalmente negro, botas negras, en la espalda y en el pecho estampados un murcielago rojo, tenia una capa que asemejaba las alas de murcielago y un antifaz rojo.

De pronto la puerta de la habitacion se abrio, dando paso a una pelirroja de ojos azules ataviada con una falda plizada de cuadros, una blusa blanca y zapatos de tacon negros.

**"Que nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta?"-** pregunto el rubio indiferentemente sin siquiera mirar a la chica, mientras esta cerraba la puerta

**"Vamos Ter sabes que tengo estrategias mas eficacez"- **Dijo mostrando unas pinzas en sus manos

**"Pense que aun dormias?"-**

**"Como tu??..porfavor querido..yo no vine a esta mugrosa ciudad a dormir, sali temprano a buscar pistas-**

**"Y bien..ya sabes donde se encuentra tu petirrojo adorado"- **dijo mientras se ponia la parte de arriba de su traje

**"Celoso??"-** pregunto la chica acercandose peligrosamente al chico

**"Porfavor Barbie, ya te dije que no eres mi tipo"- **Dijo separandose indiferentemente

**"Y quien si se puede saber es tu tipo...no has estado con nadie y eso que Hountress te tenia en mira..algunos dirian que hasta eres gay..ups!"- **dijo tapandose la boca, fingiendo inocencia

**"jajaja..porfavor, el que no haya estado con nadie no significa otra cosa mas que no me interesa estar con chicas que acosan a los hombres como tu..ups!"- **dijo remedando a la chica

**"Muy gracioso Ter..pero bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, si ya se donde esta Robin..tiene una base en el centro de la ciudad, una estupida base en forma de una ridicula T"-**

**"Ay..Barbicita te recomiendo que cambies tus modales no creo que a tu amorcito le guste que hables asi de sus logros en esta ciudad"-**

**"Talves tengas razon, en todo caso vengo dentro de media hora, necesito alistarme"-**

**"Si y porfavor..toca la puerta antes de entrar"-**

**"Lo intentare"- **Y sin mas la chica salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta.

El chico continuo cambiandose con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza **_Presiento que algo especial sucedera hoy._**

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**TORRE T**

**Sala de Entrenamiento**

Encontramos a la chica de Tamaran, la ropa razgada, amoratada pero golpeando con los puños un saco de entrenamiento, una y otra ves, sin importarle la cantidad de sudor que resvalaba por su rostro ni tampoco sus nudillos inflamados, la chica parecia estar pasando por un trance solo miraba un punto fijo y golpeaba una y mil veces.

De pronto entro a la habitacion la chica cuervo, quien estaba admirada de las condiciones en las que se encontraba su amiga. De pronto la hermosa princesa cayo al suelo de rodillas aparentemente agotada y respirando agitadamente.

**"No crees que ya es hora que descances?"-** dijo la chica gotica levitando hasta donde estaba la princesa alcanzandole una toalla y una botella con agua

**"Gracias, pero quiero seguir entrenado**"- **_No note su presencia _**Contesto Starfire parandose inmediatamente dandole la espalda colocandose la toalla en el cuello y refresacandose la cabeza con el agua

**"Starfire, ya basta!!, estas entrenando mas de lo que tu cuerpo puede aguantar"-**

**"Mira Raven, cuando tu tuviste problemas con respecto a Trigon, todos te dejamos meditar tranquilamente, asi que te pido que me dejes entrenar tranquilamente tambien!-**

**"Disculpa, pero todos estamos preocupados por ti"-**

**"Pues no tienen por que, ya les dije que no soy debil"-**

**"Y yo ya te dije que no eres debil, solo no queremos que las cosas cambien"-**

**"Lo siento Raven"-** bajo su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento -**"Te prometo que todo sera igual, yo sere la misma de siempre"- _Aunque no con todos - _"Solo necesito pensar"- **Le dijo brindandole una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser sincera, pero que increiblemente Raven creyo

**"Te lo agradesco"- **De pronto sono el timbre de la Torre

**"Quien crees que sea?"-**

**"No lo se Star..vayamos a ver"- **y ambas heroinas salieron de aquella habitacion.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**Sala de la Torre**

Estaban Cybor y Chico bestia jugando videojuegos como siempre cuando sono el timbre pero estaban tan consentrados que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

**"No oyeron el timbre acaso?- **Decia Robin que acababa de hacer su aparicion

**"Timbre?..cual timbre?..yo no oi nada y tu Cy?"-**

**"Yo tampoco" - **decian mientras seguian jugando

De pronto Robin se acerco y apago la television

**"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"- **

**"Eso les enseñara a poner atencion"-**

**"No tenias que ser tan cruel viejo"-**

**"Deja de ser dramatico quieres"- **Decia Raven quien acababa de llegar junto con Starfire

**"Quien sera?"- **pregunto Starfire con una sonrisa que sorprendio a todos

**"No lo sabremos si no abrimos" - **

**"Sera mejor que abramos" - **Dijo Robin y seguido por los titanes se dirigio a abrir la puerta

Apenas abrio la puerta se le lanzo encima una chica pelirroja con un conjunto negro y un murcielago en el pecho color amarillo y un antifaz amarillo.

**"Richardddddddd!!!"- **Grito la chica y lo beso en los labios

No hace falta decir como se encontraban los titanes en ese momento petrificados era lapalabra correcta y mas aun la bella princesa quien tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver esa escena que le partio el corazon en mil pedazos.

**"Ejem..ejem"- **carraspeo Raven quien fue la primera en reaccionar para separar a esa chica de Robin quien no podia reaccionar

**"Ups..lo siento"- **dijo la chica separandose de Robin

**"Barbara???"- **pregunto Robin quien aun no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian

**"Si!!!..Oh..Richard no sabes cuanto te extrañe!!!- **decia mientras volvia abrazar a Robin

**"Hey Barbara dejalo el pobre se va a ahogar"- **Decia el chico Rubio con el traje puesto haciendo su entrada a la torre

Apenas entro su nirada se fijo en nuestra bella princesa tamaraneana que solo miraba la escena con profunda tristeza y solo logro susurrar un **"Que bella"**

**"Ay Ter tu siempre tan aguafiestas"- **Decia Separandose de Robin quien no reaccionaba

**"Ejem..Robin no nos piensas presentar a tu amiguita y su amigo"-** Volvio a hablar Raven

**"Ah..si ella es"- **porfin reacciono pero fue interrumpido

**"Yo soy Barbara Gordon, Batgirl"- **Dijo la chica mirando despectivamente de pies a cabeza a cada uno - **"Y ese que esta ahi es mi patetico amigo Terry Richardson, Batboy"-** dijo señalando al chico rubio

**"Gracias por la presentacion barbie, mucho gusto"- **dijo Batboy mirando intensamente a Starfire, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie

Starfire al sentir esa mirada sobre ella no pudo evitar sonrrojarse, la verdad es que ese chico era muy guapo y ademas tenia una mirada muy penetrante.

**"Que haces aqui Barbara, Batman los envio?"- **pregunto preocupado Robin para tratar de tranquilizarse pues la mirada que Batboy le envio a SU Starfire no le gusto para nada

**"Ni siquiera nos vas a invitar a pasar, pero que descortez te has vuelto, se ve que venir a esta ciudad te afecto ya hasta se te estan pegando su falta de educacion"-**

Raven la miro como si quisiera aniquilarla con la mirada y chico Bestia y Cybor aun no se reponian de lo que habian visto.

**"Eh..si pasen y hablamos"-**

Todos se dirigieron hacia la sala de la torre, el ambiente aun estaba un poco tenso. Una ves todos sentados, Raven fue la primera en preguntar

**"Sera que ahora que estamos todos sentados nos diran la razon de tu visita"-**

**"Mira chica como te llames, eso es algo que solo le dire a MI Richard"-**

**"Barbara, Terry ellos son Raven, Chico Bestia, Cybor y Starfire"-** dijo Robin señalando a cada uno de los mencionados- **"Pero no me has contestado, que hacen aqui, acaso hay problema y Batman los mando a avisarme"-**

**"No, nada de eso, es solo que decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones y quise venir a verte y pues el metiche de Batboy tambien quiso hacer turismo"-**

**"Bueno Robin, yo me retiro me gustaria seguir entrenando"- **Dijo Starfire con voz suave, esta situacion la estaba afectando, por un lado esa chica que habia besado a Robin y por el otro ese chico que no dejaba de mirarla, estaba apunto de irse cuando

**"Disculpe Señorita..Starfire creo que se llama...me podria mostrar la sala de entrenamiento es que tengo curiosidad"- **Batboy como un resorte salto de su asiento a la mencion de retirarse de Starfire -**" y supongo que tu Robin no tienes inconveniente pues supongo que quedras hablar con Barbara"_- No puedo dejar que te vallas_**

Starfire se sintio nerviosa y vio la cara de Robin que mostraba entre sorpresa y colera

**"Claro que tengo inconveniente,no te conocemos y la sala de entrenamiento es exclusiva para los TITANES" - _No voy a dejar que te vallas con Starfire, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta la forma en que la miras-_**

**"Yo creo que no hay problema, si viene con tu amiguita es por que debe ser de confianza"- _vamos a ver Robin ahora que haces?- _**Pensaba Raven

**"Claro Richard, Roven tiene razon Ter es de confianza"-**

**"Me llamo Raven"- **

**"Esta bien, Star muestrale la sala de entrenamiento" - _Maldicion!!!_**

**"Vamos"- **Dijo Starfire y junto con Batboy abandonaron la sala

**"Yo tambien me voy supongo que quieren estar SOLITOS...Ustedes se van conmigo" - **y se llevo a chico bestia y Cybor de las orejas.

Una ves que todos se fueron, Robin y Batgirl se quedaron solos, la presencia de Barbara inquietaba muchoa Robin, pues si ya es sabida la tension que habia en la Torre ahora la situacion empeoraria teniendo a Barbara y a ese tal Terry

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

RINCON DE LAMS**

Wolas!!!

Disculpen la demora, pero como todo escritor, sufri de un pequeño periodo de falta de imaginacion y eso me bloqueo, pero ya estoy aqui de vuelta para agradecer a las personas que me escribieron sus Reviews..pero en especial uno el de Amy-Raven quien me dijo que mi fic esta horrible y que soy una Looser..bueno pues agradecerle infinitamente por que como dice por ahi una frase del Quijote "Si los perros ladran es señal de que avanzamos" pues eso quiere decir de que aunque no le guste se tomo la molestia de escribirme y con eso me basta.

Ahora si Eternas Gracias para:

loresan88, el angel de la oscuridad, starfly, anita-moon, ligthfire, cibermandy91, Diana123, Kory-yumi y anonimo.

Se despide su amiga y escritora

KOKORO NO TSUKI...LAMS


End file.
